deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Windindi/Dragon King's Son X Young United
Dragon King's Son series *'Akihiro Dragoscale' (Was a normal 15 year old kid until he met his real sister! Now he kicks butt for the Dragon Kingdom!) *'Rukia Dragoscale' (Daughter of the Dragon King. When Akihiro was sent away, Rukia stayed in the kingdom. Later, when she got older, Rukia found Akihiro and brought him back. She is currently dating Sakura Stevens.) *'Sakura Stevens' (A flirt who was Akihiro's best friend since the beginning of high school. He later became the Dragon Kingdom's too knight!) *'Aoyama Dinospike' (Although somewhat a jerk, Aoyama took care of his little sister Usagi when the Dino King and Queen were busy. He's extremely protective.) *'Iris Flowers' (A kind girl who is obsessed with video games. She is great with technology, but was the last person to find out about the Dragon Kingdom.) *'Usagi Dinospike' (Akihiro's caring GF. Since they met, Usagi cared a ton about Akihiro. But she can still definitely fight!) *'Hideo Akima' (The brave too knight of the Dinosaur Kingdom. When he was only 8, Hideo's mom was killed by a dragon. Luckily, Hideo escaped this dragon. Many years later, Hideo encountered a 50ft long Crocodile. Hideo fought and killed the dragon. Aoyama saw this, and awarded Hideo knight status. Hideo soon became the too knight.) *'Mephistopheles/Mephi' (Was a normal man who sold his soul. His heart was darkened and he got great power. Now he wants nothing but to kill Akihiro.) *'Diment' (God of the Universe. He created everything. At first he seemed like a bad guy, but then he showed that he loves everyone! Yay. Surprisingly, he's still not at strong as Mephistopheles...) *'Akari' (The sweet nine year old foster sister of Akihiro. When she was born, her parents beat her, so Akihiro took her and ran to her uncle's house. Akihiro soon learned that the people he ran from weren't actually his parents, no the he was the son of the Dragon King, so Akihiro ditched Akari. Akari still visits her foster brother from time to time.) *'Andrew Crocotail' (Prince of the Crocodile Kingdom. Having his kingdom partially destroyed, Andrew was one of the last survivors of the Crocodile Kingdom. Andrew was thought to be dead, but Aoyama later found him near a large swamp. He is an anti-hero to the series.) *'Nectinal Crocotail '(Princess of the Crocodile Kingdom. She was only baby when her Kingdom was destroyed. Her and Andrew were thought to have died, but they were found years later.) *'Clyde Crocotail' (Secret Prince of the Crocodile Kingdom. He's the oldest of the group, and is definitely the smartest. He never got any attention in the Kingdom once Andrew came along, so he ran. He was taken in by a family, and went to school. But he wanted back in the Kingdom. Clyde returned, only to be attacked by a strong enemy.) *'Darren' (Akihiro's shadow. He's super cocky. Like all shadows, Darren was stuck following Akihiro around. Fortunately, Eldu went to Marōlē swamp's sacred temple, and the person Eldu likes most (Akihiro)'s shado was released. He later turned good.) *'Karan' (Rukia's shadow. She's a silent character, rarely talking at all. Like all shadows, Karan was stuck following Rukia around. Fortunately, Sakura went to Marōlē swamp's sacred temple, and the person he loves most (Rukia)'s shadow was released. She later turned good.) *'Rei' (Usagi's shadow. She's extremely loud. Like all shadows, Rei was stuck following Akihiro around. Fortunately, Akihiro went to Marōlē swamp's sacred temple, and the person he loves most (Usagi)'s shadow was released.) *'Eldu '(First Dragon ever.) *'Eiche' (First Dinosaur ever.) *'Erix '(First Crocodile ever.) Young United Series #'Thomas Chumbley -The Sapphire Prince' (People call him a criminal, but in reality, he saves their hides from a TON of trouble. The media these days...) #'Cole Pryer' (Thomas's BEST friend! Super genius, so smart, it HURTS. TIck him off, and prepare for a Kamehameha!!) #'SOL' (The Prince of all Harians, a dead race, which somehow attracts a ton of attention, thanks a LOT. Despite his agressive atitude, he has a soft spot for something.) #'Acely Kong' (A childhood friend of Thomas's, and eventually girlfriend. She risked safety to travel with Thomas as "Ultimate Magician the Second"!) #'LWF- Lucky Walking Fish' (Stupid at times, but he's a true sport, knowing medicines and such! He can also extend his body like CRAZY and even has mastered 19 ways to bend his body! Wow!) #'Wade' (Mr. Jock of All Trades here is a all time fighter who flirts with the girls, kicks butt, and breaks the 4th wall, A LOT. He is Toon Thomas's creator as well! In fact, he created his ENTIRE WORLD!) #'Toon Thomas' (The Toon version of Thomas, in reality, Toon Thomas is a lot more emotional and expresive but can't speak. Rumor has it that he's more powerful than the original!!) #'William Austin -The Ruby Prince' (A former soccer player that learned his orgins by fighting Thomas, after the fight, he was sifted to Africa, where he meet the Elete, and trains under tham, and forpassing them!) #'Triple W ("Trips")' (A clone of Thomas's dead older brother, Micheal. Trip is a extreame powerhouse and will do what he thinks is right, regardless of others. He has a salvage heart...or...so it seems... Whatever the reason, he is not to be messed with.) #'Yulli' Kozyreva (A kind hearted girl who was taken from Russia as a 3 year old baby. She was then taken again by a gang of no good troublemakers, but then was taken in by the town, where she meets Thomas for the first time. Thomas gave her the trademark boots she wears today!) Category:Blog posts